Dime
by Rytika Hyakuya
Summary: Qué alguien las dudas que tengo... Por favor, que alguien lo te conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto: mes de Apreciación del foro GJM
1. Chapter 1

**Dime**

 **Fairy Tail** es propiedad **Hiro Mashima.**

Esta secuencia de drabbles participa en el reto: mes de apreciación del Foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

Personaje a apreciar: Lucy.

1\. **_Emoción_** \- Frustración.

* * *

 **Dime**

 _1\. Papá, dime..._

* * *

 _Papá, dime..._

 _¿Por qué te gusta que yo sufra?_

Para Lucy el dinero y la posición social no son tan importantes. Ella prefiere cosas más sencillas para ser feliz, tales como la familia y los amigos.

Lastimosamente su padre no piensa igual. Para él el poder económico lo es todo y quiere que su hija, Lucy piense igual a él.

Quiero educarla como una princesa de sociedad, pero para Lucy esa no era la vida que quería, por ello decidió huir.

Se fue de casa, porque su padre quería implantarle a ella los mismos ideales avariosos con los que Jude Heartfilia se regia.

El alejarse de sus raíces fue difícil, pero Lucy se dio cuenta que estando encerrada en la mansión que compartía con su padre no la ayuda; además por doloroso que fuera, a ella le dio la impresión de que a su padre no parecía importarle lo que sucediera con ella.

Llegó a esa conclusión cuando aún era una niña, pues su padre sin tacto alguno la rechazó. Jude como todo adulto frustró las muestras de cariño que la Lucy de aquel tiempo tenía para a él.

Y a ella no le quedó mejor medio qué llorar. Llora amargamente, porque su padre hizo que ella sintiera en carne propia un sentimiento desagradable.

Nunca olvido el sentimiento que atravesó a tan corta edad.

Lucy siempre recordará la terrible frustración que su padre la obligó a vivir.

 _Papá, dime..._

 _¿Acaso no me quieres?_

Siempre se ha preguntado, pero como a su papá nunca le ha importado lo que ella piense o sienta prefirió guardar silencio.

El tiempo pasó y más tarde volvió a ser víctima de la frustración. El culpable nuevamente fue su padre, pues a pesar de que él no la quería mandó a alejarla de Fairy Tail a toda costa.

Por ella y por el apellido con el que debía cargar, puso en peligro a sus amigos. Los hirieron de manera injusta y sus sueños de estar en un gremio por poco y se ve frustrados.

Y entonces quiso volver a preguntar...

 _Papá, dime..._

 _¿Por qué no me dejas estar en Fairy Tail?_

Si es lo que quiero hacer...

* * *

 **Notas:**

* * *

1\. Palabras: 361.

2\. Pensé que no terminaba. Me faltaban dos y hoy a donde quiera que iba me hablaban e interrumpían, incluso un amigo que desde hace meses se le antojo hablarme al wts y ps yo sufriendo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dime**

 **Fairy Tail** es propiedad **Hiro Mashima.**

Esta secuencia de drabbles participa en el reto: mes de apreciación del Foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

Personaje a apreciar: Lucy.

Palabras: 295.

2\. **_Género_** -

* * *

 **Dime**

 _2\. Acuarius, dime..._

* * *

 _Acuarius, dime..._

 _¿Por qué tengo que destruir tu llave?_

Lucy sabe que la batalla es difícil para ella sola, pues su poder está por llegar a sus límites. Entonces se da cuenta que invocar a tres de sus espíritus celestiales probablemente no fue una buena idea, ya que por imprudente se debilito más rápido.

No tiene más magia para invocar a otro de sus amigos del mundo celestial, y aunque la tuviera, el demonio frente a ella la detendría sin ninguna complicación, pero entonces, ¿Qué puede hacer?

"Destruye mi llave"

La sugerencia que le dio Acuarius, ronda en su cabeza, lastimándola aún más que las heridas que los integrantes de Tártaros le causaron.

¿Destruir una llave? ¡Es inaceptable! Ella no puede destruir su llave, porque el sacrificar a un amigo para salvar a otros no es ni será lo suyo.

 _Acuario, Dime…_

 _¿No hay otra opción?_

Acuarius le da la respuesta, pero Lucy se niega a querer escucharla. No volver a ver a su primer —y mejor— amiga, es un tema que no está a discusión.

Su espíritu celestial, aquel que la cautivo en su infancia por tener la forma de una sirena la trata de convencer, sin embargo pese a los múltiples "te odio "que le dice Acurius, Lucy sigue negándose.

 _Acuarius…_

 _¿De verdad…_

 _Me odias?_

La maga celestial quiere preguntar, pero no se atreve. El nudo invisible que se formó en su garganta, le impide emitir palabra alguna, aunque a lo mejor, lo que sucede es que Lucy tiene miedo de escuchar una respuesta que la quebrara aún más de lo que ya lo está.

Lagrimas brotan de sus ojos castaños y no los puede detener, pues la maga celestial sabe bien que en esos "te odio" se oculta un sentimiento de calidez.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dime**

 **Fairy Tail** es propiedad **Hiro Mashima.**

Esta secuencia de drabbles participa en el reto: mes de apreciación del Foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

Personaje a apreciar: Lucy.

 _3. **Rated** _

* * *

_**Dime**_

 _3\. Mamá, dime..._

* * *

 _Mamá, dime..._

 _¿Por qué me he quedado sola?_

Le pregunta a su madre con lágrimas en los ojos, pero los minutos pasan y no hay respuesta. Su madre no contesta, porque al igual que todos, ella también se ha ido.

Su mamá se fue al lado de la Diosa de la muerte, dejándola sola; pero por qué la abandonó.

 _Mamá, dime..._

 _¿Por qué te has ido sin mí?_

Pregunta nuevamente, sin obtener respuesta. Y ella vuelve a llorar. Lucy derrama más lágrimas, porque se da cuenta que en verdad está sola.

Su mamá falleció.

Su papá murió, sin ella.

A Acuarius perdió.

Natsu se fue..., se fue sin ella.

Y su gremio se disolvió.

A pesar de ello, de todas las pérdidas que ha tenido la que le duele más es la partida de su madre; porque su madre era la que siempre la protegía con sus abrazos y amor.

Y está segura que si en ese momento estuviera ahí, no se sentiría así de miserable.

 _Mamá, dime..._

 _¿Por qué no cumpliste tu promesa?_

Vuelve a intentar y no hay respuesta. Todo permanece en silencio y ella se deja atrapar por las lágrimas de soledad que derrama.

Su mamá no volverá, no responderá y lo que más le hiere es que no cumplió su promesa.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué la dejaste sola? ¿Acaso no prometiste que cada vez que quisiera hablar contigo estarías ahí para Lucy?

Lucy no comprende porque no le respondes. Si al fin de cuentas, ella siempre te lleva y llevará en su corazón.

* * *

 _ **Notas:**_

* * *

Palabras: 257


	4. Chapter 4

**Dime**

 **Fairy Tail** es propiedad **Hiro Mashima.**

Esta secuencia de drabbles participa en el reto: mes de apreciación del Foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

Personaje a apreciar: Lucy.

4\. _**Hecho**_ \- Deseo

Palabras: 413.

* * *

 **Dime**

 _4\. Natsu, dime..._

* * *

 _Natsu, dime..._

 _¿Algún día volverás?_

Los días pasan basta volverse meses, y estos hasta convertirse en un año. Un año pasó desde que se quedó sin nada y nadie; pero gracias a la fortaleza que ella misma se dio logró seguir adelante.

El superar la soledad, fue difícil; sin embargo el seguir hacia adelante, era su deber. Tanto por ella como por sus seres queridos que en esos momentos de encontraban guiándola desde el cielo y desde un algún lugar de Fiore.

Aún así, a pesar de que volvió a levantarse había algo que quería. Tenía un deseo que anhelaba ver cumplir.

Reunirse con todos en Fairy Tail, es lo que más deseaba; pero ella era débil.

Si tan solo fuera como Natsu, podría ver su sueño hecho realidad; no obstante de algo estaba segura, Natsu Dragneel no lo vería más.

 _Natsu, dime..._

 _¿Por qué no soy como tú?_

Cuestiona imaginado la sonrisa del chico y la de Happy. Aún así no hay respuesta, porque ellos no están, pero Lucy sabe que no puede ser como Natsu, pues él era especial.

La maga celestial sacude su cabeza para ahuyentar los espejismos de sus amigos, ella sabe que es mejor de ese modo, porque recordarlo a él duele.

Ella sigue adelante con su trabajo de reportera. Reprimiendo un deseo que no se cumplirá, porque en el fondo es consciente que ella nunca ha tenido la fortaleza propia de los magos de Fairy Tail.

Llega al estadio y Lucy nota como un grupo de mentirosos ganan una batalla que en su tiempo ganaron los grandes.

Y se deprime, porque sabe que si ya hubiera cumplido su sueño, Fairy Tail sería coronado como nuevo campeón.

 _Natsu, dime..._

 _¿Fairy Tail no renacerá?_

Conoce la respuesta. No. Porque Natsu no volverá.

Lucy permace aturdida por la victoria de un gremio débil y continúa aturdida cuándo un desconocido aparece en el estadio dispuesto a derrocar a los campeones.

El calor de la batalla abruma a todos en el estadio y ella desea nuevamente tener fuerza para detener al recién llegado; sin embargo un as de luz azulada le da esperanza, le dice que todo estará bien.

Y ella sonríe, deseando que sus palabras sean escuchadas

 _Natsu, dime..._

 _¿Mi deseo se cumplirá?_

—Hola, Lucy. —reponden a su llamado, dándose cuenta de que tal vez su deseo si se cumplirá.

Y Fairy Tail renacerá, porque Natsu le dará la fuerza para reunir a todos sus compañeros y hacer cumplir su deseo.

* * *

 **Notas:**

* * *

1\. Hoy edite de la tableta. Por tal motivo, si hay alguna palabra mal escrita es culpa de ella, ps la condenada me hace sufrir.

2\. Pese a las interrupciones de mi amigo Blood Shadow y Guardian, logré terminar. Así que esto se los dedico a ellos, aunque no saben que escribo por aquí.


End file.
